We're locked in !
by pocketrocket1998
Summary: ALL HUMAN What happens when 6 teens get locked in school over half term with no one but each other to help them out. Will love blossom or will there differences course a major problem? I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!


_**We're locked in!**___

**A POV **

The last day.

"OMG rose I'm so excited we are going camping in less then 4 hours!" I screamed jumping up and down on my seat at lunch."I know a hole week with no adults just us three." that was Rosalie's reply Bella just smiled excitedly, you could say we were a tad over excited for a weeks camping holiday, but we really didn't care. It was our first holiday without any of our parents. Now that I had finally past my test we was able to go somewhere without needing and adult do drive us there and rest of the day wouldn't go fast enough, it was all going grate and nothing could bring me down from cloud 9...or so I thought.

We were in drama, a lesson I would normal love, but when we have a supply NOTHING ever goes as planed. Ok I can be a tad bossy. I know that, the class knows that, everyone knows that. Drama was one of my strong subjects-I only had 2 drama and math- and I can get a tad annoyed when people in my group don't pay attention. Rose and Bella are the same, I had kind of rubbed of on them over the years.

"OMG Jessica you are playing vampire not a dog with rabies can you please pay attention!" - Me "You are supposed to creep not walk!"- Rosalie "Do you even know your lines?"- Bella (she is always less harsh) And then that is when my cloud 9 came tumbling down when the stupid supply came out with "Alice, Bella, Rosalie detention with me after school 2000 lines I will not bully my classmates!" I looked over to rose and Bella, BULLY was he even watching did he not see how bad an actress she is, she was ruining our play.

**R POV** "Alice, Bella, Rosalie detention with me after school 2000 lines I will not bully my classmates!" Did he just say that oh no, our camping holiday. Alice gave me one of those -did-he-actually-just-say-that looks, and Bella just didn't know what to do. Her expression was almost comical, normally I would laugh. "What but its the last day?!" Alice's screaming question caused the whole class to turn and look at us. It was going to be a long day. "I don't care if it is the last day, I don't care if you are to be going away. There is no need to gang up on people like!" The teacher began to scream at Alice like a five year old would. He really didn't know who he was dealing with, Alice may be small but she makes up for it in other ways. "OMGsirwewasntganginguponanyo nejessshouldhavedoneasshewas menttoarrrrrrrrgggghhhh!" Her little rant came out all in one breath and I'm sure the teacher didn't get any of it because he reply was just "detention!". We continued to rant to each other over the play for the rest of the lesson before storming off to our different math classes.

**B POV** After Alice had her little one breath rant in a failed attempt to get us out of detention we turned our attention back to the play and teaching Jessica how to act. I agree with Alice she is supposed to be a graceful vampire, but she really did look more like a dog with rabies. "This is my life now." "No no no, jess the line is you are my life now not this...for goodness sake." I could tell by her face that Rosalie was getting annoyed, we had been over this scene five times already. Although I'm sure it was better than being with Alice trying to direct Mike and Tyler's hunting scene.

When the lesson finally ended we all head over to our last period, maths. Being in the advanced placement program we have most of our lessons together but math was never really my strong point and I was in a lower level class. Rose was in a quite high ability class but Alice. Alice was in a gifted and talented super genius class that rose and I never understood. I got to lesson and went to sit at my seat at the back when I managed to trip over my own shadow and drop all my books over the floor.I bent down to pick them up when a hand beet me to it. "Hi beautiful." Argh Newton. "It's Bella, can I have my books back please mike?" I stood up to be in eye contact with his hair, his eye staring obviously at the low cut top Alice had made me wear this morning. "My eyes are up here you know." I stated a little to loudly. He looked up at me and smiled, I just grabbed my books from his hand and walked to my seat. "Sorry baby, your top's just lovely." he said as he made his way over to where I was sitting. "Don't call me that and go sit back in your seat or I will report you to my dad for harassment!" It came out more harsh than I had planed, but I really didn't care. Though I wasn't going to see my dad for another week, what I had said still had mike pretty scared. Having a dad as the chief of police can have its perks.

**EM POV** The last day just wouldn't go fast enough, my mum and dad had left for a week away with the Witlocks that morning so Eddie, Jasper and I had the whole house to ourselves for the whole of the half term. I was sat in my math classroom starting at the clock hoping it would go faster, the only thing that was keeping me from running riot around our house was this math class and my baseball practice with the guys after school. "Don't call me that and go sit back in your seat or I will report you to my dad for harassment!" Hahahahahaha go Bella I hate that kid, what's his name Mitch? He walked back to his seat in a sulck right as the teacher walked in and started in lecture on fractions. After the lesson finally ended I headed of to the gym to change, grabbed my bat and cap and went of to the playing fields. The boys were warming up as I got there and I decided to have some fun pissing them off. "Eddie, Jazzy my boys how was math?"

**J POV** "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Edward and I shouted in unison.I could see the smirk appearing on Emmett's face as we started to get angry I gave Edward my he-is-in-one-of-those-moods look and he mouthed his reply 3...2...1. We both chucked our bats at Emmett and in turn smacked him over the head. "Jazzy-bear good luck with your practice." Malory. I hated Lauren she had some how got it into her head that we were in some kind of relationship when in truth I was crushing on a girl in my advanced math, she sits with Edward and has to be the most beautiful person ever to step foot on this planet. She always comes dancing in with the biggest smile on her face, she seems really smart too, always finishing first. Even before Edward -I don't think he likes that-. "Lauren what do you really want?" I was being a little harsh but I didn't care she was so rude, so...forward. "Oh nothing jazzy." I felt her hand on my bum as she slipped something into my back pocket. "My name is Jasper, now would you please leave me alone wile I practice." I gave her my angry look and she wink as she began to walk away. I took out the peace of paper from back pocket and felt disgusted as I red the note Malory had written._COME TO MINE TONIGHT BABY ;) 07426222180_. I ripped it to sheds in eyes view of Lauren so she wouldn't get her hopes up that I was coming.

**E POV** "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jasper and I shouted in unison. A large smirk appeared on Emmett's face and Jasper gave me "the look".321. We gave him our usual shut it ritual and emmett and I started stretching, jasper however was a little...distracted. Lauren Malory's little crush no obsession with jasper was just so comical. Emmett and I had to choke back our laughter at his experetion as Malory slid her hand into Jasper's back pocket. I gave up trying to hold in my laughter and ran onto the field with Emmett, Yorkie -Erick- was bowler, Emmett batting and I fielding. Yorkie bowled a wicked curve ball and Emmett hit it quite far out. I heard a spectator shout "home run!" but that wasn't happening, not on my watch. Emmett may hit the hardest but I will always run the fastest. I screamed over the field as I caught the ball, and that is where it all went wrong. "OUT!" Emmett flung the bat in anger. "FUCK!"- Emmett "OW THAT FUCKING BAT JUST HIT ME!"- Jasper "what are you to fucking about now?" - Me "Cullen,Cullen, Witlock 50 laps of the field NOW!"- coach


End file.
